Locomotive Wiki:Deletion policy
Deleting is a process whereby administrators can remove inappropriate pages from Locomotive Wiki. This policy outlines when pages may and may not be deleted, how deletions can be contested, and how to propose a page for deletion. All users can revert edits or reinstate them. However, deletion removes not only the page but also its history from the publicly viewable area of the Wiki. This policy covers all pages (since most things are separate pages), but applies especially to content articles (mainspace). Speedy deletion To maintain order on Locomotive Wiki, administrators may delete a page without warning; this is called speedy deletion, or a page is called a Candidate for Speedy Deletion (CSD). These deletions must follow some strict criteria: *'Rubbish:' If the page was created as vandalism, as spam or with no content, it will be deleted. *'Copyright:' If any text or an image is found to be used here without permission, it will be deleted. *'Off-topic:' If an page has no relation to the Wiki's topic, then it may be deleted. *'Fiction:' If an page is entirely fictional, it may be deleted. *'Bias:' If the page is completely biased, then it may be deleted; it must be inflammatory verging on offensive to be deleted under speedy. Pages should be to qualify. Users can place at the top of pages to request speedy deletion by an administrator. Contesting speedy deletion Due to the quick nature of speedy deletion, the page may be deleted before you can do anything about it. If that happens, please refer to the section on undeletion. On a page that has been nominated by another user, go to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion and explain why you believe the page to not qualify. Posting a quick message saying you are about to do this is wise. Administrators must check that talk page before deleting. Proposed deletion Pages that do not qualify for speedy deletion may be proposed for deletion (PROD), that includes a consensus agreeing before the page is deleted. A page must be proposed for 7 days before deletion. Common reasons for proposing deletion: *'Duplication:' Duplicates of already existing articles may be proposed for deletion. If appropriate, a redirect may replace the duplicate. *'Too short:' Stubs, articles that are only one paragraph long or so, are allowed, but articles that are no more than a sentence long may be proposed for deletion. *'Unused:' If a file, category, template or any other service page is unused it may be PROD. **This is done mainly for organizational or SEO reasons. *'Not required:' Files, categories, templates or any other service page that are no longer required or have been superseded may be PROD. If a proposal is contested the PROD is terminated. All good-faith contributors may contest a PROD. If the problems noted about the page are fixed, the PROD is terminated. To nominate a page for proposed deletion, place , or , at the top of the page. Contesting PROD Simply remove from the page. It would help the process if you were to explain why you have done this on the page's associated discussion page. Alternative Alternatively to PROD, you can nominate a page at the scrapyard. Or you can add maintenance tags such as: * : for short articles. * : for articles requiring major attention. * : for articles copied from another website. Undeletion If you believe a page was deleted unfairly, please go to the administrator's Message Wall and explain why. If the page was deleted under speedy deletion, the administrator may undelete the page at their discretion. However, if the page was deleted under PROD, the page must be undeleted immediately. The discussion will then move to the scrapyard.